onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey D. Dragon
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Monkey D. Dragon is the father of Monkey D. Luffy and the son of Monkey D. Garp. He is the infamous Revolutionary leader who has been attempting to overthrow the World Government. He is the World Government's greatest enemy and is the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Dragon is spoken of by Robin. Appearance He is often seen in a long green cloak and recently has started to wear the clothes of a revolutionary. He has what resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face and spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle. He is almost always seen with a sinister smile on his face. In the moment of Roger's execution, he was shown without the tribal tattoos on his face.One Piece Manga - Vol. 0 Chapter 0, Dragon made an appearance in Roger's execution 22 years ago. Personality Dragon's personality is mostly unknown due to the many mysteries surrounding him, save for an apparent love for freedom and a belief in fate, traits of a D. But unlike other members of his family, or D's for that matter, he has a stern and serious demeanor, however in all of his appearances thus far, except at Roger's execution, he is seen with a smug grin on his face. He speaks as though he is a mystic of sorts and apparently doesn't like to speak of, or be asked about, his past. He also has a strange habit of always looking towards the East Blue when he is "feeling" the wind. His revolutionary comrade Emporio Ivankov attributes this to his instincts, having left Luffy in East Blue.One Piece Manga - Vol. 55 Chapter 539, Traits of Dragon's personality are shown.. Iva has been seen commenting on how Luffy's will to live and his phenomenal strength only helps to prove the idea that he is indeed Dragon's son. This implies that Dragon has similar willpower and strength. Relationships Revolutionaries Emporio Ivankov, being the former queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, is one of Dragon's nakama and one of the commanders of his revolutionary army. Ivankov apparently understands Dragon's habit of looking at the direction of East Blue whenever the winds blow, as though he is homesick. Also, after Zoro had taken Luffy's pain bubble, Bartholomew Kuma remarked "He has a good crew, I'd expect nothing less from your son, Dragon." This indicates that Kuma likely knew Dragon well. Their relationship is still unclear, but signs heavily point to Kuma being a former revolutionary. Family Monkey D. Garp Dragon is the son of the famous Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Garp's son revealed. No direct interaction has been seen between the two. However, Garp was casual towards telling Luffy about Dragon's role, going so far to pick his nose while saying this. He even laughed when he realized he shouldn't be telling people that kind of information. There appears to be some sort of interaction between the two, as Garp stated that the reason why Dragon was in Loguetown was to see Luffy set off for the Grand Line. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy is Dragon's son.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Garp tells Luffy who his father is. Like his own father Garp, he seems to hold high expectations for Luffy. And although he has yet to introduce himself to Luffy, Dragon appears to support his son's actions thus far. He appeared in Loguetown to see Luffy off to the Grand Line and stopped Smoker from capturing Luffy, showing that he cares somewhat for Luffy's well-being. Dragon also appears to be proud of Luffy because of all the trouble Luffy has been causing for the World Government. His unusual habit of standing in the wind and facing East Blue (where he had left Luffy), apparently means that he misses his son. Enemies Due to the fact that he is the leader and main center of the largest anti-government organization in the world, Dragon has been dubbed the most-dangerous man, and the most-wanted man, in the world by the World Government. As Robin has said, many people and organizations (especially pirates) try to steer clear of disrupting the World Government and drawing attention to themselves. However, the organization led by Monkey D. Dragon does the exact opposite. Although many people call him a revolutionary, the World Government feels that his ideals and goals can collapse the strength and justice of the World Government. So far, it seems the World Government is the only known enemy of Dragon. Regardless, just being the son of Dragon is enough to make Luffy a target for "justice". Other No mother or wife has been named for Dragon. However, both were left as "?" in the supplement issue The Grand Line Times. As a carrier of the Will of D, he may also be related to other D's. It is unknown if Dragon is aware of Ace's adoption into the family, or that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger. This technically would make Dragon the adoptive father of Ace. But Ace is aware that Dragon is Luffy's father. Abilities and Powers He is the leader of the Revolutionaries and has full command of the organization. There have been some hints that Dragon may be an incredibly powerful person, since the World Government has dubbed him as the "World's Most Wanted Man" and that they greatly fear the possibility of warring against him along with Whitebeard, who is already a powerful threat in his own right, as well as having powerful subordinates such as Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma who are in comparison, lower in rank. This only speaks volumes of Dragon's true power. When Sengoku told everyone of his relationship with Luffy, most people were stunned, including Gecko Moria of the Shichibukai. It is also strongly hinted that he was behind the events at Loguetown, such as causing a lightning bolt to strike Buggy, the sudden severe rain, and blowing Smoker away from Luffy. Whether or not this attributes from a Devil Fruit that may allow him to control the weather, or if it was even the result of his own power, is unknown. History Past Story Dragon's history remains mostly a mystery. Thus, it is unclear why Luffy was left to be brought up by his grandfather Garp instead of himself. At some point he began the Revolutionary movement becoming its leader and his ideals began to slowly spread throughout the world. One by one countries slowly began to support him, though sometimes through war. He was shown to have witnessed Gold Roger's execution, but he had not yet acquired his tattoo. The little known history on him is that six years ago, in the Council of the Kings in Mariejois, the purpose was to discuss his revolutionary movement and his ideals that were threatening the World Government. Thalassa Lucas showed the picture of him. It was then he revealed that Dragon was currently no real threat, but would become so, in 5-6 years or so, if not dealt with.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, Dragon identified as a revolutionary. Loguetown Arc His first appearance was during the Loguetown Arc where he saved his son Monkey D. Luffy from Commodore Smoker. At that moment a gust of wind passed through Loguetown blowing Luffy, Smoker and Buggy the Clown away. It's not known if he controlled the wind that blew off the marines at this point. One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 12 Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Dragon saves Luffy. Post Enies Lobby Arc While visiting Luffy, Garp let slip that Dragon was Luffy's father in a casual conversation with him. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Garp tells Luffy who his father is. The reaction of those present was of dire shock, while Luffy himself didn't even know who Dragon was. Robin then tells Luffy just why his father is so feared. Robin says that Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army and has spread his ideals to every nation and kingdom in the world, causing many of them to fall. He manages to stir up rebellion, against monarchies, all over the world and has successfully pushed the world towards civil war. His actions greatly anger the World Government and he is considered the most dangerous man in the world. Until Luffy had been told who his father was, nobody had known anything about Dragon, not even his full name. Current Events He has since reappeared again on Paladego. Seeing Luffy's new bounty, one of his men was about to tell him that Luffy was Vice Admiral Garp's grandson. However, Dragon stops him and says he will stay in the wind for a while. He walks out into the castle's balcony where he remarked that the true nature of the world will be answered and he will meet Luffy again. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Dragon talks about the nature of the world and Luffy. Luffy discovered that Emporio Ivankov, long imprisoned within Impel Down, was one of Dragon's nakama; while he seemed to take this news casually, Ivankov was stunned to learn that Luffy was Dragon's son. However, as he came to understand the situation, Iva decided to help Luffy to find Ace within the depths of Impel Down on the erroneous, yet reasonable, assumption that Ace was Dragon's son as well and musing that the World Government would be hard-pressed to deal with Whitebeard and Dragon at the same time. One Piece Manga - Vol. 55 Chapter 539, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma are revealed to be Dragon's revolutionary nakama. When Fleet Admiral Sengoku publicly declared Luffy to be another danger to the world on the grounds of being Dragon's son, the participants of the Battle of Marineford who did not already know were stunned at this revelation (although Kuma said nothing, Mihawk took it in stride, Hancock doesn't seem to care, and Smoker, Doflamingo, and Jinbei suddenly realized the implications behind various past events). Reporters at the Sabaody Archipelago who heard this revelation had their home offices get this info spread to the entire world. Garp disregards that the knowledge of Luffy being Dragon's son will inevitably be spread to the entire world, since Luffy's own reputation has already earned him the status of a highly wanted criminal.''One Piece Manga '' - Chapter 558, Garps talks about Luffy's worldwide status. Trivia *Of all the characters in One Piece, Dragon perhaps has been the center of the most myths among fans, usually concerning whether he has Devil Fruit powers or not. Before his status as a D. was revealed, his possible family connections to other characters was also a major point of discussion within the fanbase. *Whether it is a foreshadowing on Oda's part or a coincidence, Luffy appeared in the short Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time as a dragon years before he was revealed to be Dragon's son. *All members of the Monkey Family have shown to have a noticeable mark on the left side of their faces. Both Luffy and Garp have a scar while Dragon has a large tattoo. References External Links Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Will of D Category:East Blue Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Monkey Family